Of Fanboys and Memories
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: ***BEYBLADE ZERO-G*** Shinobu has a secret and Tsubasa is a deep thinker as always.


**Okay, I was watching Beyblade Zero-G episode 9 and Shinobu went fan boy over Tsubasa and I was like "fan fic now." So its a combination of Tsubasa reflecting and Shinobu fanboying. **

** I hope this serves its justice.**

* * *

Shinobu Hiryuin is the calmest, coolest, most collected blader in Metal Bey City. Everyone knew he battled with honed skills and rarely lost, in which if he did, he'd own up to it and be a good sport. He seemed so mysterious that no one knew much about him, but no one would have ever thought that he was a fan boy. That's right. Shinobu was a fan boy to none other than Tsubasa Otori, the current president of the WBBA. When Madoka first introduced him and Zero to him, he couldn't believe it. One of Beyblade's defenders from Nemesis was right before him. When Tsubasa lend his hand as a greeting, Shinobu didn't feel worthy and nearly shook Tsubasa into a headache. Afterward, he was quite embarrassed by what happened and decided to go back and apologize to his hero.

"Man, I bet he thinks I'm the biggest noob," Shinobu thought to himself as he rode up the elevator. The sight from there was breathtaking, but if you were afraid of heights, it wasn't the best ride, "what do I even say to him? 'Oh sorry for nearly shaking your hand off' or 'I'm not a fan boy, I just really admire what you did'? Ugh, this is going to be a long day."

Shinobu finally reached the top and sighed. Tsubasa's door was straight ahead with no other distraction. Nearing the door, Shinobu felt his fan boy rise but he shook it off and knocked calmly on the door.

"Come in."

Shinobu came in and saw Tsubasa standing at the window, aimlessly staring. He wondered what the man was thinking about as Madoka said that he is often lost in thought. After a while, Tsubasa finally turned around.

"Oh hello Shinobu. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to apologize…for acting in an unprofessional manner the last time we met."

Tsubasa simply smiled, "It's perfectly alright."

Shinobu was surprised to hear that, "are you sure? I mean, it was kinda silly."

"No, you actually reminded me of an old friend of mine."

"Did he fight with you against Nemesis too?"

"He fought with me with Nemesis and way before then."

"Oh."

Tsubasa started looking outside again, but this time telling Shinobu his thoughts.

"It was 10 years ago, believe it or not, when I first met Gingka and his friends. I was working for the WBBA on an undercover mission and at first, things were strictly business."

"You worked for the WBBA as a secret investigator?"

"Yep, on the road to Battle Bladers, I met a young boy named Yu. At first, we couldn't stand one another, but then things changed after Battle Bladers. We ended up being on the same team during the Big Bang World Championships with Gingka, Masamune and Madoka. Traveling and battling with everyone was the best," Tsubasa picked up a photo on his desk of Team Gan Gan Galaxy and Wild Fang after the Championships, "after that, the star fragments fell and soon, Nemesis. We scattered, fought and now we are trying to rebuild the Beyblade hobby."

"What ever happened to your friends?"

"I don't know where Gingka, Kyoya nor Ryuga are. Masamune is with his team, Dungeon, in North America. As you know, Madoka and I are still here. I don't know where Kenta is, but I'm sure he's just fine. He's grown a lot since we first met."

"What about Yu?"

Tsubasa's mind went back to answer the question.

_The buildings were beginning to be built again and things were looking to the future. Everyone had spoken with Ryo and he said that it was up to them to rebuild the Beyblade hobby and keep hope alive that the next generation can handle what comes their way. Tsubasa was the last to speak with Ryo and was surprised when Ryo offered him the job as his apprentice. _

"_Tsubasa, you have a passion for Beyblade and your work here at the WBBA is outstanding. It's only befitting that you take my place and lead on the future of Beyblade. I know I can trust you."_

_After the talk, Tsubasa was given a week to think it over. That night, he told Yu and asked what he thought._

"_Wow, that's awesome! You should totally go for it. If Ryo-yo thinks you're perfect for the job, and if he believes in you and so do I," the little boy beamed, but right after, Tsubasa saw a weird look flash through Yu's eyes._

_The next morning, Tsubasa woke up to Yu packing his backpack in the kitchen._

"_Oh hey, Tsubasa."_

"_Hey, are you going over to Kenta's house or something?"_

"_Um, no. I've decided to…"_

"_To what?" Yu's face got very serious._

"_I've decided that it's time for me to go on my own journey. Kenchi has really grown up and soon, he will surpass me. I can't let that happen. I fought alongside you, Gingi, Masamoo-moo and Madoka to be the best and I want to stay that way. You have an awesome future as the head of the WBBA and you never know, I might want to be an investigator just like you!"_

_Yu's face made the room light up. Tsubasa nodded his head as he fully understood. He said something similar before he left home all those years ago. Walking Yu to the train station, they said good bye and good luck._

"Afterward, I got a bit bored with every one gone and all and so I decided to cut my hair before finally becoming the president of the WBBA. I thought it would never happen, but it did."

'Whoa,' Shinobu's exterior was chilled, but the fan boy in him was going wild. He had just sat there with Tsubasa Otori, a world class blader, and was able to hear about his experiences even before Nemesis. Zero would so jealous that Shinobu got to speak with his hero before he did.

"Well, it was certainly an honour spending time with such an awesome blader like you and again, I'm sorry for the outburst."

"Oh no, my little partner, Yu, was a huge fan of Ryuga, Gingka and me. In fact, old Benkei is probably going on about Kyouya and don't get me started on all of Gingka's fans. It's really cool and a great responsibility. Plus you are quite the blader yourself. You'd give me and old Eagle a run for our money, that's for sure."

Shinobu nodded and proceeded to leave. His fan boy was making him shake like a soda bottle and after the long ride down the elevator, he ran to the river bank, where no one really hung out anymore.

"YAHOO! I can't believe I got to actually talk to him. Man, this was soooo awesome!"

"Ahem."

Shinobu turned to see Mal, giggling.

"What do I have to do so that you won't tell anyone?"

"Hmmm…," the little girl's eyes narrowed mischievously, "I want a triple scoop of chocolate ice cream and extra sprinkles."

"Deal."

* * *

Madoka did a final check on the files she and Tsubasa worked on that day.

"So you spoke with Shinobu today?"

"Yep, he is a really awesome blader and I think he and Zero are really going to make a difference in the Beyblade world."

"That's nice. I wonder how the others are doing, especially Kenta and Yu. They were so young and yet they experienced a lot."

"I'm sure they're gaining experience and their skills have improved greatly. You know those two."

"Right, Benkei said the same thing about Kyouya and Gingka. I worry about them sometimes."

"There's no need to worry about them. We'll see them soon enough."

* * *

**I noticed that I've been writing FanFics for a year and I just want to say thank you so much for your feedback, reviews and everything. I try to reply to reviews but time escapes me. **

**Thank you again!**


End file.
